Sithis, Lord of Realm
His Majesty, Lord Sithis I is the Supreme Ruler of the territory known as Realm. Currently, Sithis is a member of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations. Early Life Lord Sithis was born Arotorius Wellesley Sithis on July 19, 1975, to Maximilian Sithis, 1st Viscount of Cheydinhal, and Elizabeth, 5th Duchess of Wellesley. The Sithis family name can be traced back through a long chain of distinguished military veterans, including Romulus Sithis, the famed Hero of Cheydinhal who, in the early Relamic Wars, repulsed the barbaric hordes from the northern parts of modern-day Realm and established the Lordship of Realm, although not under his rule but under the rule of the Duke Lucien Lachance of France. Sithis spent his childhood at Oxnan, the most prestigious military school in all of realm, where he graduated with honors. After graduation, he was granted an officer's commission in His Majesty's Lord Pepin IV's Royal Cavalry, quickly rising through the ranks to Lieutenant Colonel. Early Career Young Sithis, as commander of the Royal Cavalry, was stationed in Gawilghur, which, at the time, was not under total Realm control. When the Rajah of Gawilghur created an army to oppose Realmic rule, Sithis was called upon to put down the force. He quickly rode with his 100 man infantry force to the Gawilgian stronghold of Assaye and distinguished himself in the battle there. Surprised by the swiftness of the Royal Cavalry, the Gawilgians were unprepared for attack and the Rajah was captured in the ensuing battle. Sithis forced him to sue for peace and submit to the rule of the Lord of Realm. Regency Crisis and Lordship During the later reign of His Majesty Lord Pepin IV, his youngest son, Lucius, murdered his brother and father, proclaiming himself Lord of all Realm. Lucius and Sithis had been schoolboys together at Oxnan and the latter was shocked by this act of betrayal. Returning to County Cheydinhal with his Dragoons, Sithis quickly took command of the situation. He rendezvoused with Colonel Arthur McCandless' men, who had been exiled from the City of Cheydinhal by Lucien after refusing to enforce martial law upon its people. With McCandless and Sithis in joint command, the city underwent a brutal 60 day siege before its walls finally crumbled. Lucius was banished to France, where he remains to this day. After the battle, Sithis convened with the nobles of Realm who squabbled for weeks on end over who should take the reigns of the Lordship, as the existing line had been extinguished with the exile of Lucius, the last male heir to the throne of Realm. It was finally decided to hold a plebiscite to let the people choose their leader. The overwhelming results of the plebiscite named Sithis, now a General in the Army of Realm, as Lord of Realm. He gracefully accepted and was crowned Lord Sithis I at a lavish coronation ceremony in Cheydinhal Abbey, the largest Cathedral in all of Realm. His day of coronation was proclaimed a national holiday and the people cheered in admiration for their new Lord. The early years of Sithis' Lordship saw the deliverance of safety and security to the provinces of Gawilghur, Bruma, and Farragut, with all but Gawilghur showing complete loyalty to the Lord's authority, setting an official border and cementing Realm's place on Planet Bob. Membership in the Independent Republic Lord Sithis I, in a bid for extra protection for Realm, swore loyalty to Heft and the Independent Republic of Orange Nations. As Realm is still a young nation it is in the preliminary stages of membership; however, Lord Sithis is confident that Realm will achieve full member status relatively soon, whereupon the citizens of Realm can begin to better serve the Independent Republic. See also *Realm *Independent Republic of Orange Nations External links * Realm * IRON Forums * Sithis User Profile - CN Forums Category:Realm